


Five Easy Steps For Surviving Space Disasters

by sage_theory (papersage)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papersage/pseuds/sage_theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thief or no, Vala is not afraid to share. Things that happened during <i>Unending</i> while the others were trapped on the ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Easy Steps For Surviving Space Disasters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dvshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dvshipper).



**I. Assess the Situation**  
It's Vala who senses the need first. She's the one most familiar with the sensation of wanting what could be taken but shouldn't, of what's beyond ostensible grasp.

Also, she's a thief. As a rule, thieves survive by being able to read the eyes of their victims and their predators alike. She's lived by knowing how to read smiles and furtive glances and knowing which were signs of an enemy preparing to suddenly strike and which were mere wariness.

Lately, Cam's eyes rest where they ought not to, and Vala understands.

Thief or no, Vala is not afraid to share.

**II. Stay Calm**  
It's been a year, and Cam likes to think he's dealt admirably. He's kept in great shape, kept his spirits up (mostly) and kept a zen like calm concerning the rising need he's feeling.

When you're a colonel in the Air Force with a preference for both men and women, you learn to wear masks to hold back letting off steam until you're safe.

Cam trashes his quarters and goes berserk knowing that the others are far beyond earshot. Then he lays on the floor and strokes himself among the wreckage and concentrates on not calling Jackson's name. Or Vala's.

**III. Take Stock of Your Surroundings**  
Being Vala's significant other means Daniel has become hyper-vigilant in a way he wasn't before. He still doesn't quite trust that Vala isn't going to turn on him. He thinks she knows this, and is trying to get past it. Vala seems understanding like that.

Which is why her enigmatic smiles as of late have him checking twice in corners and going over her actions and her words carefully.

It's this caution that allows him to see what he might have missed.

Vala is sitting rather close to Cam, and her hand is on top of his. Not in a friendly way. Not at all.

**IV. Make A Plan**  
"Vala, I really don't know about this. I mean, we're in a pretty tight situation here. Last thing we need -"

"Is to drive ourselves mad," Vala finishes for him. She leans in, hand on his hand, and whispers: "I know you want it."

"And you cleared this with Jackson?"

Vala's finger strokes his knuckles. "His name is Daniel. If you're going to suck his cock, you should call him by his first name."

Cam nearly chokes and misses a heartbeat.

Then Jackson comes around the corner and sees them there. Cam goes pale. Vala just grins.

**V. Stick To the Plan**  
Daniel pushes in slowly, but it still forces Cam further into Vala's slick, soft pussy. He's not sure how she's managed to shave such a neat little landing strip with what they have on board, but it's nice. Fun to look at when he pulls back enough to see it.

Even nicer is the way Daniel drives one handed so he can reach around and start to work Cam's cock, with neat, long strokes. While Vala is wanton, head thrown back - Daniel is calm, collected.

Each thrust makes Cam grateful that Daniel can be so understanding and Vala can be so bold.

_Oh yeah_, Cam thinks, vision red and black underneath his eyelids, _We're gonna be just fine_.


End file.
